


The 12 Cycles

by Adaka



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not sure if anyone else has done this yet, SupernaturalStuck, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaka/pseuds/Adaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 signs of the zodiac wheel that lead to a different worry or trouble each time the previous one's up. The angels have finally detected what these patterns are but need some other way of finding the trolls in person. Castiel is sent to recruit Sam and Dean for the job of finding out more about these trolls and what each one does before the mayhem causes the end of Earth's rein of power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> casually deletes all art from the story

Dean sat in the deserted hotel room waiting for Sam to return with dinner when he sensed someone standing behind him.

"Hello Dean," the voice behind said.

Dean turned around to see Castiel standing looking down at him slouching in the hotel room chair. "Hey Cas, what's up?" he asked turning to face the angel behind him.

"We have a problem, well more like 12 problems..." Castiel started.

Dean looked at him confused, "Angel problems?"

"Well, more of universe problems..." the angel stated.

"Universe?" Dean almost choked, "How are we suppose to stop that?"

"You don't even know what you're up against?" Castiel said confused.

"Fine," Dean sat back down, still facing Cas, "What are we up against?"

"Trolls." he responded.

"Trolls?" Dean repeated.

"Yes, twelve of them to be exact." Castiel informed.

"Twelve? So what you're saying is, we have twelve trolls roaming the Earth that are going to destroy the universe?" Dean hissed.

"Well," Castiel said softly backing up a bit, "Not all at once. They each come at different points of the year."

"So, they come at different months?" Dean asked.

"Almost, but more like the horoscope cycle," Castiel said.

"Aren't horoscopes those things that say your fortune or how your day will turn out? What does a bunch of newspaper fortunes have to do with ending the universe?" Dean sneered.

"They're much more than that, Dean. For example, right now we're in the Gemini cycle. Each troll is different in their own ways. Some may have powers, or some may be, how do you say it, raging psychopaths?"

"Oh great, just what we need, more psychopaths running around." Dean said sarcastically.

"If you love psychopaths then you should love the Capricorn cycle," Castiel said seriously looking at an object on the wooden shelf near where he is standing.

"Great," Dean mumbled as Sam walked in holding a white paper bag with a few grease stains on the side.

"Hey Cas," Sam said handing the bag to Dean, "And what's great?"

"Tell him Cas, tell him all about the trolls." Dean said pulling out some fries.

"Trolls? As in the trolls with the big noses that live under bridges?" Sam joked.

"No," Castiel said confused. "They look nothing like that."

"Well what do they look like?" Dean asked with a mouth full of fries.

"And what are they?" Sam asked again.

"They're creatures that may one day destroy the universe. And each of the twelve appears once year of the horoscope cycle." Castiel informs.

"Oh," Sam says. "Which one are we on now?"

"Gemini," Castiel responds.

"Is that a good one?" Sam asked.

"It depends, we don't know too much about the trolls personality, only bits and pieces of them. We do know that the Gemini one has a red and blue eye and can shoot lasers almost from them. He also has psionic powers." Castiel said.

"Oh is that all." Dean sighed. "Hope they aren't all that complicated."

"Not all of them," Castiel said.

"So where would we find this troll, and what would we do once we find it?" Sam asked.

"First you capture it, then you give it to the angels so they can transport them to a different planet." Castiel answered.

"You can do that? Go to different planets?" Dean wondered.

"I can't, but angels with higher power can." Castiel said a bit sadly.

"Well, where do we find him?" Sam asked again.

"I can take you to where he might be," Castiel suggested.

"What do we do when we find him?" Dean sneered, "Throw a net over him and haul him up to heaven?"

"That's a possibility if, you catch him off guard," Castiel said looking up at Dean.

"How about, before we go and try to capture him, we try to dig up as much information about him and all these other trolls as we can. That way we know what to expect and look for when we find or try to find him," Sam piped in.

Castiel nodded, "OK, call me when you're ready to find him."

Sam and Dean both nodded and Castiel disappeared to where ever he goes off to. "What should we even look up anyways?" Dean asks Sam when the angel was gone.

Sam huffed and opened his laptop, "Whatever you think may be helpful. I'm gonna see if there's any information about this troll, Sollux, as a start."

Dean nodded and pulled out his own laptop, "I'll see if there's any way to catch them."

The two of them sat in silence for a while except for the sound of their fingers hitting the keyboard. After a while, Sam eventually broke the silence, "So get this, apparently each of these twelve trolls has a different blood color. The one that we're up against this cycle, Sollux, has a mustard yellow blood."

"Great," Dean muttered, "So after this I probably won't look at mustard the same way again."

Sam chuckled and then Dean read off some information that he found about the trolls, "It says here that trolls normally have gray skin, a pair of horn, and like you said, different blood colors. They keep up with blending with everyone with a bracelet that makes them appear human, changing their skin color, eye color, and hiding their horns. But it doesn't change their blood color or black hair."

"Well, we can't go around cutting everyone we meet till we find the right guy, Dean," Sam said after his brother was finished.

"I know, but we could always look for the bracelet," Dean mentioned.

"And, in Sollux's case, his glasses or his eyes," Sam said looking at his screen.

Dean looked at him confused. "It says here that Sollux has one blue and one red eye, and his glasses match the same pattern," Sam eventually said.

"Well, that's different," Dean commented.

Sam nodded, "Now, we just need to know how to catch them once we targeted them."

"We could always tie him up or trap him," Dean suggested.

"It's not like we can trap them in a devil's trap though," Sam pointed out.

"We've cough plenty of monsters, we can think of something," Dean said.

-*-*-

The night seemed darker than usual with the wispy clouds swirling around, covering the moon. Out in the edge of the city, their was a small park that was occupide by trees and a few deer and rabbits that sprung around. One tree on the edge had a large bee hive hanging from the branches. Under it stood a lankey young man. Dispite the dim light, his red and blue lenses glasses seemed to sparkle with interest as he looked up at the hive. "The beeth are the key," he whipsered.

He turned around quickly when he heard someone approach him from behind. "What are you doing out in these parts this late at night, kid?" A larger man with a crooked smile said approaching him from behind.

"Who you calling kid?" the smaller man hissed.

"You're the only one out here besides me, so unless I was talking to myself, then I guess I was calling you a kid," The other man teased, his smile getting crookeder by the second.

"Well you're nothing but a thlimy little wiggler." the other man snapped back.

The large man chucked, "Whatever that is, and what's wrong with your voice, kid? Never got your big boy teeth?"

"You're just athking for it now," the smaller man nearly yelled. He took off his glasses revealing his one red and one blue eyes which had sparks swirling around them.

"Wo kid, nice little trick their, you gonna try to electrify me with your magic eyes?" he said laughing even more.

"Thomething like that," the mulit-eye-colored man evilly grinned. Two beams of light equally matching his eye color shot out from his eyes and shot at the larger man.

The larger man yelled in pain as the two beams of light burned his skin off, turning his large body into a blackened pile of human. "Who are you," the man yelled in pain.

"Thollux," the troll hissed, his disguise flickering for a breif moment.

The burnt man eye's widened for a moment at the troll's true form. Sollux's horn sent red and blue sparks cascading around the tips. The man on the ground closed his eyes again in pain as Sollux shot at him again. When the multi-eye-colored troll finished he put his glasses back on and turned back to examining the bee's hive.

-*-*-

"Man Burnt To Dean In Local Park," Sam read from the cities paper the next day.

Dean finished the chunk of pancake he was eating the responded back, "Think it could be Sollux?"

"Could be, it says here that there wasn't any other traces of lighter fluid or matches or anything like that around," Sam said.

"Should we go there tonight and see if he's still there?" Dean asked after another bite of pancake.

"Ya, we should bring something that can be resistant against eye lasers." Sam mentioned.

Dean nodded taking a drink of his coffee. "Should we report this to Cas, he may have some more information about all this."

Sam nodded, "And he did say he would come with us to find Sollux."

"Let me finish my pancakes then we'll go back to the motel and meet up with him again," Dean said then started eating more.

Sam nodded and re-read through the artical, wating for Dean to finish.

-*-*-

Sam and Dean were talking about some radom thing when Dean unlocked the door and saw Castiel standing there a few feet from the door. "Damn it Cas," Dean said, jumping when he saw Castiel.

"I thought you wanted me to meet you here," Castiel said confused.

"I didn't know you could hear us there," Sam said to him.

"I might have picked up on you guys planning to meet me here," Castiel admitted.

"Oh, that's always reassuring," Dean muttered sitting down on the couch.

"Anyways, when should we go find Sollux?" Sam asked.

"When it gets dark," Castiel said.

"Until then, we should get everything ready," Dean said.

"What should we use?" Sam asked, "something metal?"

"Something that is resistant to to eye lasers," Dean said.

"Maybe something reflective, so they won't hit us," Sam suggested.

"Like a mirror?" Dean asked. "I don't think the hotel owners will be to happy to find out that we stole their mirrors."

"This place is crappy enough as it is in some spots. I don't think they'll care if a mirror is gone." Sam said looking around at some of the walls that looked like they were getting holes inside of them.

Dean nodded then got up and walked to the bathroom. "Hey, Sam," Dean hollered from the bathroom, "Where do we keep the screwdrivers?"

"Just a second," Sam yelled back. He got up and went to the side of his bag and pulled out a screwdriver. He walked over and handed it to Dean, "Will this work?"

"Perfect," Dean said unscrewing the bolts holding the mirror into the wall.

"Oh, so that's why the mirror was set their," Sam said staring blankly into the water damaged hole that rested behind the absent mirror.

"This place is nasty, I knew we shouldn't have come here," Dean sneered.

Sam nodded, "Ya, but it was the closest place we could find."

Dean sighed and carried the mirror out by Castiel. "Think this'll protect us against his eye rays?"

"It should work," Castiel said looking at himself in the mirror.

Sam looked over at the clock: 8:26

"I think we should go see if we can find him," Sam said looking back at the two people in front of him, "It's late enough and it seems dark enough."

Dean looked over at the half opened window then back at Sam, "I agree, let's go."

Sam and Castiel both nodded and Dean carried the mirror to the car and they were off to the park where the man 'burnt to death.'

-*-*-

Sollux sat on the grass this time, fasinated the the hive. A single bee flew into it, ready for it's night sleep. How orgaized these creatures are. He wished that he could shrink down and become one for a moment just to see inside. From what he found out, they were organized by the Queen Bee, and she was the one who made sure everyone was on task. If somehow he could find, or even make something that could make him, and his other troll friends into this Queen Bee state against all these humans, then against everyone else in the universe, it just may work.

Dean parked the car on the edge of the park then got out. "Got the mirror, Cas?" he asked looking at Castiel sitting in the back seat clutching the mirror.

He nodded, stepping out of the car. Dean and Sam both selected a few weapons from Dean's assortment inside the trunk then shut the trunk as quietly as he could. "Alright, who's ready to kick some troll ass?" Dean asked with a smirk walking towards the small forest.

Sam shook his head with a simal smirk on his face, "How do you know it'll be that easy, Dean?"

"Who said it'd be easy?" Dean asked back. "I just want to kick it's ass."

"Whatever," Sam said rolling his eyes, "Let's just do this."

"That's the spirit," Dean said cheerfully.

The three then headed towards where they found the man burnt to a crisp to find and capture the troll. "That's him?" Dean whispered when they saw Sollux sitting in the grass looking up towards the top of the trees.

"Yes, but don't underestimate him from his looks," Castiel whispered back.

"Just think of what he did to that guy yesterday," Sam added.

"True," Dean mumbled. "But how are we gonna catch him?"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'The Element of Surprise'?" Sam grinned.

Dean nodded and carefully unrolled the net and gave one end to Sam and they walked appart, behind Sollux, hoping he wouldn't hear anything.

Somewhere along where he was stepping, Sam stepped on a small stick causing a snapping sound to echo around the four of them. "Damn it, Sam," Dean hissed when he heard the snap.

Sollux quickly turned around, sparks flickering around his glasses. "Who are you?" Sollux demanded jumping up and facing them.

"We're just here to trim the bushes," Dean smiled trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Where'th your buthh trimming thuff than?" Sollux asked looking around where they were standing, "And what doeth that net have to do with trimming buthheth?"

"We were just moving it around, trying to find a good place to throw it over," Dean said pointing towards the bushes behind them.

"Bullthhit," Sollux growled narrowing his eyes, the sparks around his eyes only growing, "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to capture me and bring me back to those thtupid angelth."

Dean turned to Sam, hoping he'll have an idea what to say next. Sam opened his mouth to say something but Sollux raised his hand cutting him off, "No, do you even underthand what they'll do? Thure they'll tranthport uth thomewere elthe, but we'll barley be alive when they leave us alone."

"Well, to be fair, you are trying to destroy our universe." Dean pointed out.

"What point ith that thuppothe to make?" Sollux yelled causing his psionic's to flicker out of control. His disguise constantly flickering from the sparks shorting out the bracelet. "We're jutht trying to rebuild the crappy univerthe! All over it'th flawled. No real organization anywhere!"

"So you're just gonna destroy us all because our universe is flawed?" Sam asked.

"Yeth! Then we'll rebuild it, make sure it doethn't turn out like thith!" Sollux motioned around.

"Did someone just wake up one day and go, 'hey why don't we get a bunch of trolls and kill off a whole fucking universe?'" Dean mimicked.

"Maybe that'th how it went, I don't know," Sollux snapped, "Me and my eleven friendth were thent here to dithtroy all of thith."

"Well, good luck to that," Dean smiled.

"And it'll thart with getting rid of you three." Sollux grimaced taking off his glasses and causing the bursts of red and blue light to shoot at them.

"Cas now!" Dean yelled jumping out of the way.

Castiel jumped out of the bushed with the mirror in front of him having the lights smash into the reflective surface. The red and blue lights shot off and dug into the side of one of the near by trees. "Tho that'th how you want to play it," Sollox whispered looking over at the damaged tree. "Jutht make thrue you thaty away from my beeth."

"Yes, bees are quite wonderful creatures," Castiel hummed.

Sollux nodded. Without anyone noticing, Dean managed to pick up one of the guns that he brought with. "Enough of this funny business," Dean said sternly. He pointed the gun at Sollux and shot one of the bullets out, slicing into Sollux's left shoulder.

"Damn it," Sollux yelled holding his shoulder, his mustard yellow blood coating the palm of his hand..

He looked strate at Dean, who was just about to pull the trigger again. Again, Sollux shot the red and blue eye lights at him and again Castiel jumped infront with is mirror. The rays rickshay back and hit the troll in his black shoe.

"Gog damn it," Sollux yelled again. "Why won't you put down the mirror and fight normally?"

"You're the one shooting lasers out of your eyes," Dean noted.

Sollux nodded, "That thtill hurt my foot."

"Well isn't that the idea? Hurt each other till one side gives up?" Sam asked.

"True..." Sollux trailed off looking back at the bee hive.

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded, they picked up there end of the net and started walking quickly and switfly towards Sollux. Of corse the troll figured that they would pull some sort of stunt on him so he looked back at them and shot the psionic's out of his finger tips at the middle of the net, splitting it in half. "Nithe try," Sollux said slyly.

Dean shrugged, still holding on to his end of the net, "Worth a shot."

"Bet this'll get you better," Sam said, shooting his gun at Sollux, digging into above his knee.

Sollux hisses at the pain, he fell to his knees and clenched the yellow dripping wound in his hands. "Enough with the thooting!"

"Enough with the light show," Dean demanded back.

"Ath you could clearly have theen, I didn't shoot you three anymore with my 'light thhow' for a while. You're the one thhooting the bulletths."

The three men walked up to the bleeding troll and hovered over him. A few sparks were flickering around the base of his eye. "Why don't you call your angel friends, Cas." Dean said.

Castiel nodded, but was interrupted by a quick, "No!"

"Why not?" Dean snapped, "Because of what you think they'll do to you? Do you really know?"

Sollux gave a small nod, "That'th what they did to the last group that was thent here about 2000 of your Earth yearth ago."

"Well things have changed, maybe they'll go easy on you, right Cas." Dean said looking over at the angel.

"Well..." Castiel started.

"Right, Cas," Dean growled, hinting towards the angel to lie.

"Right," Castiel lied. He knew it wasn't better, if not it was worse.

"I don't believe you," Sollux said with narrowed eyes.

"Well you better," another voice said.

All four of them looked over to where the voices came from and saw a man and a woman, both dressed in a black suit. They both stepped towards Sollux, who was still on the ground, and the three other men. "Don't worry," The woman said grabbing the troll by the arm, "We'll take good care of you."

The yellow blood started to panic when the woman grabbed a hole of his bracelet, "Hey, leave that alone."

"Or what?" She asked ripping it off.

The human version of Sollux faded away, continuously reveling Sollux in his true form. He looked up at the two suited angels and started to feel rage flow through him again. His horns and eyes started omitting blue and red sparks. His fingertips started to quiver and had an eerie glow around them. "Maybe you shouldn't..." Castiel started.

"Silence, Castiel," the lady mangled. "You have no right on telling me what to do."

And with that the two angels in black suits and Sollux were gone. "Well that's one down, eleven more to go." Deans said softly.

-*-*-

"What do you think they'll do to him?" Sam asked when they were back in the car.

"By Cas' reaction, it seemed like it would be just like Sollux said they would do, if not worse." Dean huffed.

"Oh," Sam said a little upset.

"Hey, don't be upset about it," Dean said looking over at Sam, "He was trying to destroy the universe."

"Ya, but it's kind of bad what they do, leave them leave them lay their for dead. If you're going to get rid of them, at least kill them, not leave them on some unmarked planet or where ever they put them to rot and die away." Sam explained.

Dean nodded, "I guess. But changing the subject, do you think the others are going to be like this?"

"Probably not," Sam sighed. "Like what we found out, they each come with their own problems."

"Ya," Dean groaned, "Now we just sit back and wait for the next cycle to roll around.

Sam nodded and the two brothers continued to sit in silence.


	2. Cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drawing that I did, I tried, even though I only have paint

"So who are we up against this month?" Sam asked Castiel.

"This cycle is Cancer, and I believe his name is Karkat." Castiel answered.

"Does he have any fancy powers like Sollux?" Dean questioned looking up from what he was reading.

"Not if you consider grumpiness a fancy power," The angel said looking over at Dean.

"He isn't like the hulk and grow into a giant monster when he gets angry right?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head. "No, not that I know of."

"Where is he now?" Dean wondered, "Or do you not know yet?"

"We've tracked him in a few locations, he isn't really that hard to miss if you know who you're looking for," Castiel responded.

Sam nodded, "Any special things we should be looking for? Like Sollux had his red and blue glasses and eyes, does Karkat have anything like that?"

Castiel thought for a moment then said, "He is kind of short, and like I said before, really grumpy. But his blood color is the same as ours so that won't be a tell."

"Do they all have the same bracelet?" Sam asked remembering the one Sollux was wearing.

"I'm not sure," Castiel admitted, "I haven't seen them all up close to recognize that, sorry."

"It's ok, any idea's on where to go to, to look?" Dean asked.

"They said that he may have been entering the bars or places like that," Castiel said.

"Is he a drunk?" Sam joked.

Castiel shrugged, "Not that I know of, but I could be wrong. Who knows what he's up too in their."

"Guess we have to check up on weird reports in bars till we find him," Dean said turning to Sam.

Sam nodded, then opened up his laptop, "I'll check and see if there's any already."

-*-*-

"What's up with you?" the bartender asked the pale looking man who was slumping over the edge of the bar.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "Why the fuck would you care anyways?"

"Because," she said rolling here eyes, "You show up here every night and who the hell knows what you do when I'm not looking."

The man by the bar snorted, "So you're not worried about me, you're just worried about what I may be doing to the rest of these fuck asses."

"Customers," she corrected.

"What?" he hisses.

"You heard me, they're not 'fuck asses', the bartender quoted, "They're people who come here to pay money to drink and eat whatever me or the chef serve up."

"Is that so?" the man mumbled.

"It indeed is," the lady said with a smirk. She picked up a glass and filled it with ice that was under the bar and filled it up with various liquids and carried it away to someone else in the bar.

Carefully, the man by the bar pulled out a small bottle with clear liquid and poured it into the cooler of ice. I tiny little grin appeared across his face, "let's see if this worked as good as it did the last time."

"...I know, they seem to like to do that to you all the time," the bartender said with a slight laugh in her voice. She carried the empty glass over to the ice cooler and dumped a few frozen chunks into the cup making a small clanging sound. Then once again she started filling the cup with various liquids and handed it back to the man.

After about fifteen minutes of about three different bartenders scooping ice out of the bucket the first once who was served with the tainted ice started to feel the affect. He started coughing, disrupting the whole bar. Soon afterwards he started coughing up small blood drops into his hand. "Oh god, where's the bathroom?" he managed to croak out.

One of the bartenders pointed towards the back of the bar at the bathrooms. Quickly the coughing man hopped off his chair and ran to the bathroom. Within seconds later a few more people were coughing up small blood drops. But the more they coughed, the more blood that spat out of their throat. Some tried to stop but it just ended up running out of their nose. "I'd say it worked," the pale man said looking around the bar.

Lazily he slipped off his chair and exited the bar. A few steps out and he heard the ambulance sirens blaring off in the distance. "Now where do they make the ice?" he asked himself walking away.

-*-*-

"So you're guessing it was him?" Dean asked after reading the article.

"Unless there's a more reasonable reason how formic acid all of a sudden appeared in people's drinks." Sam looked up at his brother, slightly raising his eyebrows.

Dean nodded, "Should we go visit the bar?"

"I'd say that would be a good a step to finding Karkat," Sam responded picking up the paper and standing up.

"OK," Dean said standing up as well. "Where is this bar again?"

Sam chuckled, "I'll lead the way, don't worry."

-*-*-

"What happened here yesterday?" Dean asked one of the bartenders.

"I don't know," a blond haired, almost middle aged man said, "For some reason, almost everyone who got a drink started getting really sick and coughed up blood. They all got sent to the hospital and a few of them died later on at the hospital."

"It was probably that weird guy by the bar every night, I knew I shouldn't have turned my back on him," the lady bartender said slyly.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Just some grumpy, pale guy who appears at the bar every night and just sits their and sulks." The man said.

"How long has be been coming here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," The lady said thinking a bit, "I think he first started appearing about a week or so ago."

"That's when this cycle started, about nine days ago," Dean said quietly to Sam.

Sam nodded and asked, "Does he wear a big black bracelet on his arm? Maybe it has some red, glowing spots on it?"

"Now that you mention it, I think he was," The lady recalled.

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded. "I'd say we found him."

"Ya, hey, do you have any idea of where he went?" Sam asked.

The bartender shook her head, "No clue, he slipped out during the mayhem of coughing people."

"I see," Sam said. "Well, thank you for your time."

The blond haired man nodded and shook Sam's extended hand, "Thank you for coming."

-*-*-

"What's your name, sir?" The desk assistant asked the pale man by the desk.

"Karkat," he said grimly.

"OK, and Karkat, why would you want a tour of the ice making plant?" she asked confused.

Karkat shrugged, "I just thought if would be a 'fun time', how the fuck should I know why I want to explore a plant other than to magically know who these fucking little cubes of frozen water be made."

The desk clerk looked at him in awe. "You don't have to tour it if you don't want to, it's not a requirement."

"Oh I know," Karkat said, "It's just, me and my, friends you could say, are going to do something to make this world full of fuck asses a different place."

"And exploring ice will help?" she asked.

"Yes yes!" Karkat almost yelled growing impatient. "Am I allowed to walk around or not?"

"I just need to get it cleared with the manager, and if he says yes, then you may get your tour. But if no, then..." The clerk explained.

"Then you guys make me get the fuck out of hear. Back to my own fruity rumpus asshole factory. Right, that's what you were going to say?" Karkat finished.

"Well, not those words. But a much nicer version of what you just said." She insisted.

"Still the same thing," Karkat said crossing his arms.

"I guess." she shrugged.

The desk clerk pushed a red button and picked up the phone, holding it to her ear. "Mr. Isaac, there's a man standing at my desk and he wants to know if you, or someone, could give him a tour of the factory.

"What?" Mr. Isaac yelled thought the speaker, "Why would someone want to tour a god damned ice factory. What's so special about it? The magic shape we make that's got the softest corners of any other ice cubes you've ever had before in your lifetime?"

"No, he said that him and his friends want to do some things to make the world seem like a better place.

'Not better you fuck ass, I said different, not better.' Karkat thought.

An annoyed sight transmitted out of the speaker. "Fine, I'll send in Dave, he'll be glad to have something to do."

"Well, looks like you're getting your tour after all." The clerk smiled. "Dave should be here soon to give you the tour so you can have a seat over their and wait till he comes back."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do," Karkat hissed, still standing where he was originally.

"Sorry," she said. "I just thought you would rather be more comfortable sitting than standing."

"Whatever," Karkat grumbled, still standing.

"Hey!" a blond haired man with sunglasses appeared in the room, "Someone call for a tour guide? Don't worry, this ice won't melt 'cause I'm too cool for it to be able to."

The desk clerk groaned, "Dave, you're not that cool, so stop acting like it. You work in an ice factory for god's sake."

"Jade, we've been over this, I'm a part time DJ. So ya, I'm pretty cool." Dave said crossing his arms.

"Whatever," Jade said rolling her eyes, "Just go have fun with your ice tour."

"I will, and this man over here will have the fucking best ice tour of my life, mark my words!" Dave yelled triumphantly holding a fist in the air.

"Ya, whatever, have fun." Jade said blankly typing on her computer.

"Can you believe her?" Dave asked turning to Karkat.

"No!" Karkat spat, "You all are a bunch of fucking annoying wigglers who have nothing better to do than act like complete jackasses!"

"Wo man, sorry to burst your bubble," Dave said defensively.

Karkat just stood their not saying anything, just standing with his arms crossed.

"OK fine, have it your way. Be grumpy, but It’ll still be the best ice tour you’ve ever had,“ Dave tried.

“It’s the only ice tour I’ve ever had fuck ass, and it‘ll probably be my last” Karkat sneered.

Dave let out a sad sigh, “Fine, let’s just try to enjoy this as best as we can.”

“No,” Karkat stated following Dave as he started walking into the ice manufacturing plant.

“Fine, let me just show you around then. No cool things or anything?” Dave asked

“No, nothing at all, just show me the fuck around.” Karkat demanded.

“Fine, fine,” Dave said directing Karkat towards the ice distributing section. “Here is where we filter the water so it can be used for the ice cubes you see in restaurants and bars and such.”

“Mind if I go see it close?” Karkat asked pinching his chin.

“Sure, that would seem pretty, cool,” Dave said with a smug grin.

“Ha ha ha! Very funny. Ice is cool and freezing and go make a fucking pun about it, you know what? I’m just going to go see it myself.” Karkat said loudly, annoyed.

“No, dude, that’s not a good idea. You’re not suppose to go by it alone if you’re on tour. Don’t you know the touring rules?” Dave said reaching out to grab Karkat’s shoulder to stop him from walking towards the filterer.

Karkat rolled his eyes and started walking away from Dave, “Who says I have to fucking listen to you?”

“I do!” Dave nearly yelled, “You can’t just come here and expect to wander around where ever you want.”

Karkat turned around at looked at Dave directly in the eyes, “Watch me.”

Dave seemed to look expressionless with his sunglasses covering his face. Karkat slowly began to walk backwards towards the filter. “I wouldn’t, dude.”

When Karkat got close enough to the large ’stream’ of water that was filtered, he carefully unscrewed the cap of clear acid, he quickly turned around and threw the clear liquid into the stream. “Wouldn’t what?” Karkat asked with a devious smirk.

“What the hell did you just put in their?” Dave panicked.

“Oh nothing,” Karkat answered, “Just a little add on to the water supply.”

Dave’s eyes grew wide behind his shades. “You poisoned it, didn’t you?”

Karkat clapped a little, “Congratulations, you caught onto my master plan.”

“Their he is!” Dave heard someone yell behind him.

A gun shot was fired and vermillion colored blood started dripping on the floor. The pale man dropped down to the ground, clutching onto his ribs. “What the fuck, man!” Karkat hissed looking up at the man who shot him.

“Thanks to Jade here, we got a tip to where you’d be,” Dean said still holding up his gun.

“Who are fuck are you?” Karkat asked, pain echoing in his voice.

“Oh ya, I forgot to tell you. My brother and I are the ones who are going to lead to your banishment from this universe. Just like your friend Sollux.”

Karkat’s eyes widened at the name, “What did you do to Sollux?”

“Don’t worry, some angles took care of him, and you’ll be meeting him soon too.” Sam said grimly.

“Hey Cas,” Dean called, “Where are you, we have a friend for you.”

“For your information,” the same lady who came to collect Sollux suddenly appeared, “Castiel isn’t the one who goes to collect the trolls.”

“Oh, well, excuse me,” Dean said sarcastically.

“You should be,” she said walking over towards Karkat. “And you are coming with me.”

“And why the fuck would I do a stupid thing like that?” Karkat snapped.

“Because, I’m making you.” she said grabbing him by his shoulder.

“Well what ever the fuck you end up doing to me, it won’t matter cause I fucking did what I came here to do, and no one can stop that!” Karkat said.

“Oh well,” she said yanking him up, “To bad you won’t be around to see it.”

And with that, both of them were gone. “Who was that?” Dave asked turning around, facing the three people who were behind him.

“Someone you should be glad we got rid of,” Sam answered.

Dean nodded, then muttered, “Two down, ten to go.”

“Thanks, Jade,” Sam said turning to the girl beside him.

Jade nodded, “I owed you two anyways.”

Dean grinned while looking down at his gun, “Ya, almost became monster meat that one day.”

“Ya,” Jade said.

“Well, we better get going, get ready for whatever we find next.” Sam said to them.

Dean nodded, “OK, let’s go.”

-*-*-

“Well that was fun,” Dean said after him and Sam entered their hotel room.

Sam nodded, “But what do you think he did to the water? We weren't their soon enough to see what happened with that.”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, but I’m guessing he added whatever he added to the ice in the bar yesterday.”

“One thing we know to not do for a while,” Sam said.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Don’t drink anything with ice in it around here, wait till we get somewhere more farther away from this town.”

Dean sighed, “OK, I’ll try not to.”

“So that means, no fast food drinks, that don’t come out of bottles, no drinks at bars, nothing like that.” Sam warned.

“I know, I know,” Dean said.

“Sam’s right,” Castiel said appearing behind the two brothers. “You must be careful because the formic acid Karkat added into the water is very toxic and you could end up dead in up to six hours.”

“That explains all the recent deaths with the people at the bar.” Sam thought out loud.

“So, who’s up next cycle?” Dean asked.

“Leo,” Castiel said, “We haven’t figured out who he, or she is yet, but I’ll let you know when we find that out.”

“OK, thanks Cas,” Dean said.

“No problem,” the angel said then transported out of the room, off to some other place he needed to be.

“Guess the fun is just beginning,” Sam said when Castiel was gone.

“Oh ya,” Dean mused, plopping down on his bed, “So much fun.”


	3. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't feel like adding a sucky picture this chapter sorry, also, it's gonna be a shorter one than the rest

"You ok? Sam asked Dean once he finished covered up the large gash on his forearm.

"yeah, damn werewolves, think everyone’s a chew toy," Dean grimaced after patching up a spot on his leg.

Sam snorted, "You can say that again."

"yeah, damn werewolves, think everyone’s a chew toy," Dean repeated.

"Smart ass," Sam grinned, shaking his head.

Dean laughed a little, "You told me to say it, didn't you?"

"yeah, but I didn't think you'd really say it," Sam said with a half smile.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel suddenly said beside Dean.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said slightly turning towards the angel, "How have you been? We haven't seen you in about a month."

"Busy," Castiel responded.

"Finding the troll of the month?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded, "I think we may have located her."

"Do you have any info about her at the moment?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded, "Her name is Nepeta and she seems to be a bit cat-like."

"That it?" Dean asked not wanting to be pushy.

"Oh yeah," Castiel said as another memory sparked into his mind, "Her blood is green so she might not be the easiest to defeat."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Apparently trolls with green blood, their bones are stronger than a normal trolls."

"Is their blood strong enough to save them from a bullet through the head?" Dean asked with a sly smile.

"I...I don't think so," Castiel said.

"Good," Dean said looking over at the small pile of guns resting on the table.

-*-*-

"And this is where you'll be working, Ms. Leijon." A blond haired lady said to the inside of a large room filled with cleaning utensils.

"Just in here?" Nepeta asked.

The lady shook her head, “Sorry, I said that wrong, I meant this is where your cleaning supplies are. You’ll be working in the different rooms, cleaning out the animal’s cages.”

Nepeta nodded, “OK, thank you Ms. Lalonde.”

Ms. Lalonde smiled, “Please, call me Rose.”

Nepeta giggled a little, “OK, thank you, Rose.”

Rose nodded and walked off. Nepeta turned to the cleaning supplies and gasped. “Why would that be in here?” she panicked looking at the bucket, “That shouldn’t be here, I’m…I’m just going to not use or touch that…at all.”

Carefully she avoided the bucket and picked up a bowl with some sudsy water and a rag. “This should be good enough,” she said before going over to begin her cleaning.

Nepeta walked over to the room where the cats inhabited. “Hey there, kitties. I’m Nepeta.”  
The cats all greeted her with a curious meow. Nepeta meowed back unlocking the cat’s cages. They all happily jumped out and rubbed their heads against Nepeta when she sat down by the wall. “You like me don’t you, kitties? It’s a shame you all are in here, no one wants to keep you. Maybe you guys could help me and my friends with something. You and your cat abilities could help rule the world! Once all the humans are gone and me and my troll friends have concurred this planet, then you cats and rule with us, running freely among all the human’s rubble.”

The cats looked at her with their big eyes and meowed agreeing with her plan. Nepeta smiled and pet their heads, “Good kitties.”

“Nepeta!” Rose said swinging the door open. “I said clean the cages, not play with the cats!”

“Oh, sorry Rose,” Nepeta said standing up, brushing the cat fur off her, “I just though they wanted some love.”

“They’ll have plenty of love when they’re adopted, now please, do your job, then you can play with the cats. Just keep them in their cages. You’re lucky they have name tags so we know what cage they go into,” Rose complained walking back out of the room.

When Rose left, Nepeta stood up and put the cats back in their cages. “Don’t worry,” Nepeta whispered, “It won’t be long till the humans will be the one’s in the cages.”

-*-*-

“Nothing? No weird deaths or freaky mind controlling superpowers happening anywhere?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, “Nothing, I reread the articles about three times to see if I missed anything but nothing like that is going on.”

“Maybe we caught a break this cycle. You know, maybe she’s one of those weak ones who doesn’t do anything but hide,” Dean smirked.

“Or she’s one of those who lays low doing things that no one notices until it’s too late,” Sam frowned.

Dean shook his head, “Always have to think of the worst things, don’t you Sammy?”

“Well, we’ve been at this long enough to realize that nothing ever really gives us a lucky break,” Sam said.

Dean sighed, “I suppose you’re right, but there’s always a chance.”

Sam nodded, “Hello their,” a lady with an apron tied around her waist walked over, “What you two like to drink?”

“I’ll have some apple juice,” Dean said.

“Me too,” Sam said.

She started walking away and Sam quickly added, “No ice!”

“Oh yeah, forgot about that…” Dean said quietly.

“Yeah,” Sam said looking over the newspaper again.

-*-*-

“Mommy! What about this one?” a little boy asked happily running up to one of the cat cages.

“Ah yes, Chester is quite an impressive cat,” Nepeta said with a big smile.

“How so?” the mother asked putting her hand on her son’s shoulder.

“For a cat, you may say he is quite loyal,” Nepeta said looking over at the brown spotted cat.

“How is she loyal?” said the mother looking over at the cat as well.

“She just…listens quite well,” Nepeta said remembering what she taught the cats.

“Well that’s good,” the mother smiled.

Nepeta nodded, “Would you like to adopt her?”

“Please mommy?” the boy begged.

“Well, I did promise you a pet,” she said making her decision, “I guess.”

“Good, follow me.” Nepeta leads the mother and her son over to where Rose was working on the computer. “Hey Rose, these two would like to adopt Chester.”

Rose looked up, “Really? Well congratulations to Chester for finding a new home.”

They filled out the paper work and brought Chester home. ‘The more people adopt the cats, the better my plan will go’ Nepeta thought watching them walk out the sliding door.

-*-*-

Later at night while the boy was sleeping, Chester snuck into his room and did what Nepeta trained him to do. The spotted feline hopped onto the sleeping boy’s pillow and sniffed at the boy’s throat. Just like Nepeta taught him, he dragged one of his claws over the boys throat. The young boy tried to scream but the lack of oxygen and blood was blocking the ability for him to scream.

The blood started to flow and Chester just sat their watching the blood flow out, moving his tail up and down next to his paws. When the boy stopped moving, Chester hopped down from the bed and moved to the boy’s parent’s room.

Once both the parents were taken care of, Chester hopped over onto the floor and licked the blood off his paws. Afterwards he jumped out the window to move onto another unknowing family to waste away.

-*-*-

“Cats?” Dean asked pacing the room.

“Yeah, It’s crazy, I know. It’s like the cat was controlled by a demon or was some cat monster,” Sam said looking at the newest news article.

“So do we go investigate the cat?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded and stood up, “That’ll be a start.”

“A cat, of all things, it’s a cat,” Dean shook his head.

“Well, let’s go,” Sam said standing up and walking to the door.

Sam and Dean both went outside to the impala and drove to the victim’s house. When they got there, the went directly to the bedroom to where the people were killed. “This was murderous cat,” Dean said when they approach the bloody bed sheets.

“Yeah, look around, see if you can find some information about, whatever the hell this thing is,” Sam said pointing at the dresser with various papers scattered on top of it.

Dean nodded and looked over the dresser’s surface. After a little while of searching Dean found something, “Here, it says that the cat’s name is Chester and they got him yesterday at Furry Fellows Animal Shelter.”

“Guess we know the next place to check out,” Sam said looking at the paper.

-*-*-

“What happened with Chester?” a small black haired lady with a blue hat walked up.

“Call us crazy, but Chester killed three people last night,” Dean said.

Her eyes grew wide, “But Chester is such a sweat heart!”

“Nepeta, what’s going on?” the blond haired lady walked over.

“Remember Chester, apparently he killed three people last night,” Nepeta explained.

“What!” the blond panicked, “How could that have happened?”

“They said that he used his claw and slicked their necks open.” Dean said raising an eyebrow.

Nepeta shook her head, “Sorry Rose, think you can deal with these two, I’m going to go, and…check on the other cats. Make sure they aren’t going to kill anyone.”

Rose nodded and let her go. Nepeta locked the door behind her and turned to face the cats. “It’s working,” she grinned.

Nepeta rolled up her green jacket sleeve revealing her black bracelet. “I can tell my plan is falling into action.”

“Good good,” the voice said. “Hopefully this means that we’ll be one step closer to world domination of the planet Earth.”

“Of coarse, but the Winchesters, they’re here. So I must run somewhere else. Somewhere to start my plan up once again,” Nepeta said.

“Alright, just don’t die,” the voice said then cut the call.

“Just don’t die,” Nepeta repeated, slipping out of the building and taking off.

By the time Sam and Dean got back to the cat cages, she was gone, “Son of a bitch,” Dean hissed, “She’s probably long gone by now.”

“We still have three more days left of this cycle, we might be able to find her,” Sam said trying to help.

“I don’t know, we can call Cas, see what he has to say,” Dean said.

“We’ve lost her,” Castiel said appearing behind them.

“So what now?” Sam asked.

“We just wait for next year,” Castiel admitted.

Dean sighed, “Fine. Let’s just prepare for next cycle and make sure the rest doesn’t get away.”

“But for now, we should get back to the hotel,” Sam said.

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes and the three went back to the hotel.


	4. Virgo

"No," Sam said sternly looking at his brother.

"Come on, Sammy, it'll be fun!" Dean grinned.

"For the last time, Dean. I'm not going with you. We can't just go around letting our guard down and start drinking all the time. We have a case to work on."

Dean sighed, "Fine, but after this case, we're going to go to that bar we passed on our way here."

"If that's what it'll take to get you back on the case," Sam rolled his eyes. "We can even bring Cas if you really wanted to."

"Speaking of Cas, we haven’t heard from him in a while. Think him and his angel buddies found anything?" Dean said.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know Dean. We'll just worry about that when they come and tell us. But right now we really should be finding more about the killings around here."

"Didn't you say it was because of a vampire?" Dean remembered his brother babbling about this case on the drive here.

"That's what it seems like," Sam said taking out the newspaper with the article about the murdered person. "It says here that two holes were punctured in their neck and much of their blood was drained."

"Hm," Dean crossed his arms, "Seems like a vampire to me. Should we go check out the body, just to make sure they're not some vampire wannabe psychopath?"

"Yeah, lets go," Sam said getting up from where he was sitting.

-*-*-

"Surprised to see the FBI here," the doctor said pulling open the section with the girl who was bitten out for the other two to see. "I know this is pretty weird, but didn't think the FBI would be involved."

"It's just that we've seen this around other places before and we are just seeing if all the murders are connected some how," Dean said.

The man in the white coat nodded but seemed a little confused, "People have done this before?" He pointed at the girl's neck, "Drained them like they are some kind of vampire?"

"Terrible, isn't it?" Sam said shaking his head a little.

"It is," he agreed, "Well, make sure you put everything away before you leave."

After he walked out of the room, Sam and Dean both looked down at the dead body. "I'd say it's a vampire," Dean said looking on the two small holes on her neck. "Where next?"

"In the paper it said that someone named Dirk Strider found her," Sam said.

"Well I'd say we go talk to this Dirk guy," Dean suggested.

Sam agreed and they pushed the body back in its hole and left.

-*-*-

"Where do you remember finding her?" Sam asked Dirk.

"In an alley a little ways away from that shitty supermarket on 5th avenue," Dirk said.

"Did you ever know her or see who attacked her?" Sam asked him.

Dirk shrugged, "I've never met the dead girl before but the killer, I really don't know what I saw."

"What do you remember?" Dean asked.

"Some pretty weird shit, bro." Dirk said, "The person who was attacking who ever that dead girl is, she was biting her neck. I didn't know if they were both going at it or what but the one who was being bitten seemed to be struggling way too much. So I took my chances and went over to help. The vampire girl looked up at me and hissed then ran off somewhere. By the time the police and ambulance showed up, the other girl was dead."

"Do you remember what this, vampire girl, looked like?" Dean asked.

Dirk nodded a little, "I remember she has black hair, she had on some pink dress and...oh yeah, her skin was glowing white. She literally lit up the whole alley."

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused then back at Dirk. "Whatever, don't believe me. I know what I saw," Dirk waved his hand and started to leave.

"Yes, well, thanks for your time, Dirk," Sam called back.

The two brothers went back to the car and sat their a moment collecting their thoughts. "Glowing white skin?" Sam asked turning to Dean.

Dean started the car an shook his head, "I never heard of anything like that."

-*-*-

"Just got off the phone with Bobby," Dean said tossing his phone on the bed, "He said he doesn't know either."

"Maybe we should just hunt it down," Sam suggested. "Maybe it's just a vampire with some fancy light show that figured out how to do."

"Alright, we just need to know where we'll find her and any others if necessary, "Dean said.

"We could try looking around 5th avenue," Sam pointed out remembering what Dirk said.

"Sounds fun," Dean said walking over to the small table, "But can I eat my hamburger first? You have no idea how hungry I am."

Sam nodded walking over and grabbing the salad he selected, "I'm pretty sure I have an idea."

-*-*-

Lazly she strolled through the back allies. She knew someone was walking around back here. There is always someone out. Even though the blood here is all one color, she had to live for now with the one taste. A thing she found out was that she could use the light omitting off her skin as bait to catch one of the curious human, much like how an angler fish catches her prey. She could her an echoing from a pair of feet outside the walls, out on the sidewalk. She turned off her glowing skin for now and snuck over to the edge of the brick walled corner, the bottom of her dress swiftly flowing in the soft wind. "Hello?" a male voice asked stepping into the alley.

"You," she asked narrowing her eyes at the blond haired man as he stepped further into the alley.

He turned around and his mouth opened slightly. "You're the reason I didn't get to finish my last meal," she hissed slowly stepping closer to him. "You know it's pretty stupid to wear sunglasses at night, especially these pointed ones."

The blond haired man smirked, "Don't you think it's pretty stupid to be wearing a dress while walking around an alley?"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Touché."

When he was inches away from the wall she grabbed his shirt collar and began glowing again. "Wow," he said turning away slightly, "Am I glad to be wearing sunglasses now or what?"

"I suppose I can be a bit bright,” she said moving her fangs down to his neck.

"Wo wo wo, whatever you're going to do, shouldn't we at least know each others gog damned names before we do any shit like whatever you're about to do."

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "You're stalling."

"Here, I'll go first. My name's Dirk, what's your name, bro?" Dirk said smoothly.

The glowing lady in front of Dirk rolled her eyes, "If it'll shut you up, it's Kanaya. Their, happy?"

"Yes I am, Kanaya," he said giving her a weak smile.

Kanaya had enough of this and plunged her fangs into the side of his throat. Dirk gasped and tried to push her away but felt as if he kept trying to push her away too long his hands might burn down to his bone. Something caused Kanaya to stop because she quickly recoiled herself from Dirk's throat and spun around, facing the two men who were behind her, guns and long knives ready. "Look, Dirk," Kanaya said grimly after Dirk slid to the ground, clutching at the two small holes on his neck. "We have company."

"Well we're the bad type of company that is off to send your vampire ass back down to the hell hole you came from," Dean growled.

"Sorry to ruin your plans, but I'm not a vampire. I know that vampires don't glow and look at me," Kanaya said pointing at her glowing skin.

"Yeah, we've been trying to figure that one out as well," Sam said.

"If you're not a vampire," Dean asked, "Than what are you?"

"You most likely never heard of it, but I'm a rainbow drinker. Shame all your blood is the same color," Kanaya sighed, still disappointed by that.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'd like to think of my blood to have a more rustic color," Dean smirked.

"Hm, maybe I should give your lower blood color a taste, not that the different flavors of the hemospectrum bothers me at all," she said stepping towards Dean.

Dean gave a small laugh, "Not today lady."

He swung the large knife, crashing into the black bracelet around her wrist leaving a large indent and a couple of small sparks flew out. "Shit," Kanaya hissed throwing the sparking bracelet onto the ground.

"Dean, she's a troll!" Sam yelled raising his gun when he saw the two horns flicker onto her head from her hologram being destroyed.

"Really?" Dean yelled not taking his eyes off the still glowing troll in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I am. But my friend Nepeta told me about you two. How you and those angels carried away Karkat and Sollux," Kanaya frowned, crossing her arms.

Sam raised his gun. Then another female voice behind them said, “And looks like you're going to join them in your little troll afterlife."

"How did you know about our afterlife?" Kanaya asked.

"Let's just say one of your friends said how much he knows he'll hate it and never wants to go anytime soon," the angel said.

"Karkat," Kanaya said.

"Yes, that's his name," she said quickly putting her hands together. "All the more reason to kill him off. He sure is a grumpy one, isn't he?"

"Where's Sollux?" Kanaya demanded.

"Same, also parading around in the afterlife. Sparky was a slight challenge to kill off. He kept shocking us and every now and than he would shoot the red and blue lights from his eyes at us." the angel said blankly looking down at one of her fingers.

"You bitch," Kanaya muttered.

"Well you and your friends are trying to take over Earth." She snapped her fingers and two more angels appeared behind her. "You two take her, I need to have a word with these two humans over here."

The two angels nodded and had a bit of a struggle getting Kanaya, but eventually they were gone. "You two still owe me last cycle's troll."

"It's not their fault Katelyn," Castiel said suddenly appearing besides Dean. "There was no way of truly knowing what was going on and who was who. None of us knew that the troll we just captured was a troll."

Katelyn sighed, “Fine. Just don't let it happen again or I will personally make you relive it over and over until you capture the troll."

Before anyone could add more onto the conversation she vanished. Dean turned to his brother and gave a small grin. "What?" Sam asked confused.

"Case is done, isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah..." Sam said still confused.

"And now Cas is here so now what do you say the three of us go to that bar you said we could go to after the case," Dean said excitedly.

Sam sighed, "Fine, Cas you coming with us to some bar that Dean's practically begging me to go to twenty four - seven?"

Castiel stood their not sure what to say. "Come on Cas, I bet they have cheese burgers. And we know how much you love those," Dean tempted.

"I guess I could try it," Castiel said softly after a few moments of debating.

"Alright," Dean cheered moving back towards his car, "Let's go!"

Sam shook his head at his older brother's excitement and him and Castiel followed Dean to the car. "Wait!" Sam said stopping and quickly turning around. "What about Dirk?"

"If he's conscious we could probably bring him with us. He probably would need it," Dean said pulling open his door.

"That sounds pretty nice right now, bro," Dirk said getting up. "Thought you guys were just going to leave me at first."

"Well I remembered. Now hop in," Sam said and everyone got into Dean's car and drove off to check out the bar that Dean's been dying to go see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, if you care to read: In the story I put 'A thing she found out was that she could use the light omitting off her skin as bait to catch one of the curious human, much like how an angler fish catches her prey.' Strangely all the big angler fishes that you would see in movies or pictures or whatever that have the lighted bait pole on it's head are females and the males are these little tiny fishes that attaches themselves to a female whom's light they see through the dark ocean. Multiple males can attach themselves to the females and shit like that...anyways enough with the fish lesson if you read all this~


	5. Libra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update

“They still have no idea what’s causing it. So far nine of the top law men and woman of the US have mysteriously gone missing. Authorities are still doing their best to locate the whereabouts of them but so far the only clue that has been found was a teal colored blood like liquid found at one of the law woman’s house stained on the end of a fork. Scientists have examined the teal liquid and it has been deemed as blood. However, they are still trying to find reasoning for its teal color. So far no results were discovered,” the blond haired lady in her black blazer sat reading the latest news into the camera for everyone who bothers to watch the news to see.

“My bet is that it’s a troll,” Dean turned the volume down and turned to his brother.

“What else would have teal blood?” Sam looked over at the TV, handing Dean a beer.

He took the unopened bottle, thanking his brother and opened it with a quick flick of his wrist, “Should we tell Cas we found a lead or think he already knows?”

“Alright,” Dean set his bottle down on the table and looked up to the ceiling. “Hey Cas, me and Sammy here may have found out where this troll is and what he or she is up to. So you know, just come and fly down here and help us make sure we got the right thing and it isn’t some psychopath looking for revenge.”

“You are correct,” Castiel said standing behind Sam and Dean, “It, or she, is in fact a troll.”

“Good, we got that right. What else is there to know?” Sam asked.

Castiel thought for a moment before answering. “Her name is Terezi and she is a teal blood. I’m actually amazed by the wellness of her session due to her blindness.”

“Wait,” Dean looked at him confused, “She’s blind and she has already kidnapped or killed or whatever the hell she did, nine people?”

The angel nodded, “It is quite amazing if you think of it.”

“It kind of is,” Sam agreed shrugging a little.

“Well it doesn’t matter how amazing it is, we are going to have to capture her like the rest,” Dean shook his hands in a ‘stop’ motion.

“True,” Sam opened his laptop and looked up some of the missing people.

Dean, not sure what else to do, grabbed his own computer and researched some things as well. Castiel looked acwordly around the room debating where her or not to leave or stay. He didn’t move at all, just stood their. Dean looked up at Cas’ uncomfortable state and chuckled, “You know you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to, right Cas?”

He nodded teleported out of the room. “He seemed like he wanted to go,” Dean turned back to his computer.

Sam nodded and gave a little smirk then continued with his research.

-*-*-

“So get this,” Sam motioned for Dean to come over to look at his computer.

When his brother finally wandered over to the laptop Sam continued, “This troll, Terezi, she must be going off this list. These are the top fifteen people in the law ranking in the US. If you skip past the top nine that she already kidnapped, the next one up is some guy named John Egbert.”

“Alright,” Dean pulled away from his computer, “We just need to find this John Egbert and make sure no troll asshole kidnaps him and does whatever the hell she does to him.”

“I found out his address so maybe we can just warn him,” Sam suggested.

“Warn him about what? Dean questioned, “That there’s some alien from planet psycho out to kill him?”

“Well, we don’t have to mention an alien,” Sam informed.

Dean sighed and turned to the door.

-*-*-

“No no daddy, that doesn’t go their!” a little seven year old girl giggled at her father putting a puzzle piece in the wrong spot.

“You sure? It looks like a pretty good match to me,” her dad tried jamming the puzzle piece in a spot that clearly won’t fit.

“Yes, you can’t connect a blue piece with the yellow pieces!”

“Anything is possible if you try.”

“Not everything,” she giggled again and took the puzzle piece away from her dad and setting it on the side.

Just before the words could come out to argue, the doorbell rang its three chimed ring. “Who could that be?” he wondered out loud, getting up and curiously walking to the door.

Carefully he unbolted the deadbolt and the door lock and slipped open the white door. Inches away from the door frame stood a young lady with shoulder length black hair and a pair of red pointed sunglasses. She wore a black jacket and a pair of black dress pants with a teal shirt underneath her jacket. In one hand she held a large white binder and in the other a red and white staff. The corners of her mouth were turned up into a sharp grin. “May I help you?” the man asked a second later after opening the door.

“You’re John Egbret, am I correct?” she asked in a bit of a naisly voice.

John nodded, “Yeah, and who are you?”

She gave a small laugh that matched her voice, “It’s Terezi, not that it really matters. May I come in so we can discuss some terms of a new case.”

“A new case? I never got a phone call about it,” or did he? His mind was at a total blank at the moment.

“What!” Terezi sounded surprised, “Shit, I told him to call you. Well, I’ll just have to hell at my secretary a bit when I get back to the office.”

John nodded and his daughter came skipping over happily yelling, “Daddy daddy daddy! I did it, I finished the puzzle.”

John looked down at her disappointed in a little kid way, “Cassie, I thought we were going to finish it together.”

“I know,” Cassie gave a large smile holding her hands behind her back and grinding her toe into the wooden floor, “It’s just that you were doing it all wrong!”

“Was it a colorful puzzle?” Terezi interrupted.

Cassie quickly nodded her grin growing, “It’s of a salamander in front of these pretty rocks.”

John smiled and picked his daughter up, “Yeah, she loved colorful things.”

“And salamanders are my favorite animal,” Cassie informed looking over at Terezi.

Terezi returned their warm smiles. She almost felt bad for having to take John away from Cassie. However orders are orders, even though she created her own orders to follow. Today she will set the trap, the tomorrow Mr. Egbert here will unknowingly trample into it just like everyone else. “It it is alright with you Mr. Egbert, may I come in so we can discuss the case?”

“Yes of course,” gracefully he put his daughter down, “Go play with your toys or watch TV or something sweetie, me and Terezi here have to discus some work stuff.”

The little girl nodded and ran off in the direction she came from. When she was gone, John turned to the lady standing at the door, “Follow me, I’ll bring you to the business room or study or whoever you want to call it room.”

She didn’t say anything in response but just followed him to the whatever you want to call it room. Gently John slid open the door to the room and held it open for her to enter. Carefully Terezi found her way in a seat and sat down. John took a seat in the leather chair across from her and asked curiously, “If you don’t mind me asking, but what’s with the cane that you’re poking everywhere you walk?”

Terezi shrugged and as if nothing was truly wrong with the situation she was in, she just said, “I’m blind. I use it to make sure I don’t crash into anything while I walk.”

“Oh…” John stuttered not sure how to react to what he just found out about her so he just asked, “If you’re blind than how can you do the paperwork and that kind of stuff.”

The blind girl smirked, “You don’t always need eyes to see. I use my sense of smell and taste to see. Like this chair smells and even tastes like blueberries, at least to me. That’s how I know that this is a blue chair.”

John nodded, fascinated by all this. “But enough of my issues,” she said putting off that conversation and opening up her white binder.

She has been using her friend Karkat’s name for snagging all these big law people. Who knows, maybe she’ll even one day get the leaders of all or some of the countries one day. She shook away her future plans for right now and began explaining to John the start of his unknown trap that he thinks is just another case. “Here we have Karkat Vantas. He has been known to be quite crabby, and finally over did it by getting into a fight with a police officer about some little parking thing. Tomorrow we’ll meet him here,” she took out a piece of paper with an address on it and slid it across the table to John, “so we can further discuss the case and find out what’s happening from his pint of view.”

John took the slip of paper from the desk’s surface and looked over it, “Where does this lead me to?”

“To some small town jail,” she responded. Or at least that’s what it used to be.

-*-*-

“We must be pretty popular today,” John looked over at Cassie when he heard the doorbell ring, “This isn’t your boyfriend at the door is it?”

“No,” Cassie giggled shaking her head, “Boys are yucky.”

“What about your girlfriend?” John asked her wiggling his eyebrows.

“No! Daddy just open the door!”

John chuckled and pulled open the door. “Who are you two?” he asked the two men at the door.

“FBI,” Dean answered, him and Sam showing John their badges. “You‘re John Egbert, right?”

He nodded and Dean continued, “There’s been some murders going around and we have reasons to believe that you’re next.”

“Me?” John blurted out in shock unsure how to take this, maybe they were joking. Just some pranksters with badges, boy did he enjoy a good joke. Soon they will all erupt in a fit of laughter, but…there was no sign of humor in the two men that were in front of him’s faces. Maybe they were just acting?

“Yes,” the taller man interrupted his thoughts, “Have you been visited by anyone unusual recently?”

“Well, there was this lady who came here earlier today to discuss some case and she’s also blind. Does that count?” he thought back recalling the recent visitor.

“Did her name happen to be Terezi?” Sam asked.

John simply nodded. “What kind of case did she discus with you?” Dean looked directly at John.

“Uh,” John thought for a moment before continuing,” She said some guy named Karkat Vantarp or something like that is being charged for disorderly conduct and she gave ma an address to go speak with him tomorrow.”

“What’s the address?” Sam and Dean said almost simultaneously.

-*-*-

“I’m so glad you finally made it,” Terezi grinned when John’s sent filled her nose.

“Wouldn’t want to let down one of my clients,” John said as casually as possible. “Where is he anyways?”

“In the building of course,” Terezi laughed a little pointing at the brick building behind her.

John nodded and looked over at the building, “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

She smirked and began walking towards the door, “I like your style John.”

The both walked through the back door into the brick police building. Terezi held open the door for John to enter first and he happily obliged and stepped inside. As soon as he fully entered the building, he was regretting it already. Inside it was dark. The only light that was in the building was from the small windows near the top of Sentence Structure (consider revising). However that light was quickly fading by each passing heartbeat. When the door finally slammed shut John spun around and faced Terezi who was tightly gripping her red and white stick she uses to tell where she is going while walking. “W…what is th…this place?” John stuttered.

“It’s just the end of your trail,” she shrugged taking a few steps closer. “I must say I’m going to feel sorry for that daughter of yours. She seems like quite a nice little human wiggler. A shame for her to loose her father so soon.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” a male voice echoed from the other end of the room.

The sound of two shotguns being coked dripped through everyone’s ears. Slowly the two figures emerged out of the pitch black part of the room, shotguns still raised. “Looks like we got some friends here, John,” Terezi turned to where the noise came from and a large grin spread across her face.

“Yeah, why don’t we throw a barbeque while we’re at it,” the shorter of the two brothers smirked not lowering his weapon.

“That sounds nice, I don’t think I’ve ever been to a barbeque before,” her grin only widened as she rose up her own weapon.

Dean gave a small fake laugh, “Yeah, about that,” he pulled the trigger and the bullet shot out into the side under the rib cage. The teal liquid oozed out onto her hand and she tried her best to stop the bleeding.

“Get out of her John,” Sam hollered over at him when the two brothers stepped forward towards the troll, now kneeling on the ground.

John didn’t have to be told twice; he darted past the teal bleeding lady, and swung opened the door. He yelled out a quick thank you to the two bothers before dashing out to freedom. “Look’s like your days of killing are over, troll,” Dean narrowed his eyes, standing a foot away from her.

“I had a good run,” she coughed giving a weak smile.

“But now it’s time to come with me,” the woman angel suddenly appeared behind Sam and Dean.

“Why is it that you usually show up after all the god parts?” Dean asked with an annoyed tone.

“It’s simply my job to collect the product not package it so it’s ready to go,” the angel shrugged.

Terezi scowled at her, “Now you’re comparing me to some packaging unit?”

“Isn’t that all you are?” she snapped her fingers and both the angel and troll were gone from sights.

“Well this was fun,” Dean looked up at Sam wide eyed.

“Yeah,” Sam responded giving him a half hearted laugh. “Now let’s get out of here.”

“Way ahead of you on that,” Dean started walking out of the brick building, both side stepping the teal puddle on their way out.

-*-*-

“I’m telling you, it’s supposed to do that,” Sam said pointing at the computer.

“You sure?” Dean asked looking at the box that popped up.

“Yes, how can you have never noticed that before?” Sam gave an amused laugh.

“Maybe because this isn’t my computer,” Dean turned and faced Sam.

“Well this is what you get for not charging yours, a mysterious box mystery,” Sam informed.

“Shut up,” Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer.

Sam shook his head “What do you need my laptop for anyways?”

“I have my reasons,” Dean smirked.

“Whatever just don’t break anything,” he turned away from his brother and lay down on the couch turning on the TV, soon falling asleep.


	6. Scorpio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were watching when the story would update, sorry it took so long

"Vegas, I knew we'd get here some day Sammy," Dean grinned widely gripping the steering wheel.

"You do realize that we're here for a case, not to gamble?" Sam reminded.

"I know, but there's always after," Dean suggested.

Sam sighed, "Fine, just don't go overboard."

"Yes," Dean whispered, his grin only widening.

"Remember, we work on the case first," Sam pulled out a newspaper hinting to the case to be solved.

"I know, I know," Dean rolled his eyes, "What was the case again?"

"Apparently three people have hit a major jackpot and have turned up dead eight hours after leaving whatever casino they won it at, cause of death for all three, suicide" Sam started. "Funny thing is one of these winners wasn't too happy about what they also think was, being jumped and had a knife on him. This time a blue liquid was found on the blade as well as his own blood. In addition, no other prints were found on the handle other than his own. Almost like he stabbed himself after stabbing the person who jumped him."

"Weird," Dean thought of what could have caused it as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Seems a little nicer than what we usually stay at," Sam looked around the hotel lobby at the grey chairs circling the room and dark brown tables in the center.

"What did I say before, Sammy? This is Vegas, gotta live in luxury," Dean grabbed the key card and started caring his bags to the elevator.

Sam shook his head and started following his brother, "Whatever you think, Dean."

-*-*-

"How are we even going to find this one?" Dean asked falling back on his bed.

"Beats me," Sam shrugged sitting on a swivel office chair pushed into the table.

"Maybe one of us will win some giant jackpot and it'll come after one of us," Dean said sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"With our luck we probably would and then get brutally slaughtered eight hours later," Sam sighed tilting his head back on the chair.

"Or we could wait until someone majorly wins and then follow them, prevent them from being killed."

"There's hundreds, if not thousands of places where that could happen here, it'll take forever to find whoever is responsible for all the murders, or suicides or whatever happened," Sam pointed out.

"I know," Dean grumbled. "Just an idea."

Sam stayed silent and a few moments later Dean appeared to be asleep. "Good night to you too," Sam said to himself swinging back and forth on his chair.

-*-*-

"Come on Herald, you're going to end up blowing away Izzy's collage fun here," a middle-aged woman wearing a dark green dress whined.

"Not now Amy," a larger man with a slightly sweaty blue button down shirt and some spare tokens jingling around the tan kaki shorts. "I'm almost there."

Amy crossed her arms, "You're more interested in that game than you were during all our sexual experiences combined."

"That's ‘cause there’s a chance I’ll get something in return,” Herald snapped back not taking attention away from the vertical slot machine game.

"Fuck this 'me waiting for you' shit. I'm going back to the hotel room. Good luck getting back 'cause I'm taking the car," she flaired her hands up and stormed away from him, keys tightly grasped in her hand.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Nearly twenty tokens later and the lights on the machine swirled and what seemed like an infinite amount of golden coins rained out. "I did it!" Herald yelled in joy running the coins through his fingers. "I told her I'd hit the jack pot, I fucking knew it."

At that moment, an odd feeling crept over him. It only lasted for a brief moment but that moment seemed to drag on for millenniums. It felt like a soft wave passed over his brain, which is highly unlikely due to the fact brains doesn’t have nerves. When the brain breeze was gone, the man looked up, still scooping at his precious coins. All around there was a mixture of faces that ranged from pure jealousy to complete relieved that someone actually got a jackpot out of these pieces of shit. Well, he did spend hundreds of dollars on these 'pieces of shit'. However, there was one lady that seemed to stand out in the crowd. Not in a 'holy fuck she's beautiful' way but a 'seriously lady get the hell away from me' kind of way.

Herald here, he wasn't the man to judge about one's appearance. His favorite shirt is a beer stained white tank top. But this lady he saw, she wore blue lipstick, not the most fashionable thing to wear but hey, it's Vegas! Her glasses were a bit...different. One lens was completely blacked out with a red dot in the center with seven sounding it. Then the third thing was her arm. Why? Who has a metal arm? Was she part robot or was poor Herald here going crazy? He sure hoped he wasn't. Last thing he would need is to have to spend all or most of his winning money on pills.

Anyways...someone must have had a ton of balloons on hand because they were scattered everywhere in what seemed a mile premises. "Congratulations!" a blond haired lady wearing a dress and a pink (purplish?) stipend scarf said enthusiastically overly extending the a's.

She held a microphone in one hand and what looked like a martini in the other. A cameraman was quick to jab his camera in both their faces. "What's your name sir?"

"Herald," he responded slightly confused, “Does everyone who wins a jackpot get interviewed or is this for some reality show?"

Scarf lady shook her head, “Unfortunally not, Herald. You won the jackpat...er jokepot...jackpot, yes that's it! And are you aware of the three other people who have gotten a major jackpot recently have killed themselves eight hours later?"

Herald sneered, "That's pretty ridiculous don't you think who'd want to kill themselves after winning a shitload of money?"

Scarf lady shrugged, "I know I woushn't, wouldn't. Are you afraid that it may not be suicide but a serial killer?"

Herald gave a highly amused laugh, "Killer coming after me? Ha, he or she'd have to be pretty skilled to harm a body like mine."

He even flexed his mussels a little as in to prove some point. "Well," scarf lady turned away towards the camera and said a bit sarcastically, "Looks like you got nothing to worry about."

Among the crowd a young woman swerved out of the building and entered the brick alley that set a gap between the casino and restraunt. "Found him, and he just won his deadly jackpot. Hopefully he didn't have too many irons in the fire because in eight hours they'll all be frozen shut,” she smirked looking down at the black strip around her metal wrist. "What did he even sell his soul for anyways? He looks like someone who just lies on the couch all day."

"Some bloody baseball card. Glad that I wasn't the one who made the deal," the voice behind her communication speaker replied. You could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

The lady snorted, "Lame wish."

"You're telling me. Call me back in eight hours when he's dead." Then with that the line itself went dead and she lowered her arm back down to her side.

"Maybe I'll grab an ice cream first before I tell him," she said to herself walking back into the casino.

-*-*-

"...have killed themselves eight hours later?" a voice emitting from the TV said as soon as Dean turned it on.

"Hm," Sam started as soon as the report was over. "Guess we know the next target."

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard to track him down. I mean, how many casinos are even in Las Vegas?" Dean said as sarcastically as possible.

"We do know his name is Herald and he won it at Pinto Casino. Maybe we can call Cas and he can just zap us there." Sam shrugged.

"Worth a try." Dean drew in a breath and called, "Come hither hither Cas where ever you shall be so you can zap us over to the next man who's probably going to be killed by a troll."

"Who is he?" Castiel asked looking over at Dean.

Dean and Sam both stood up for unknown reasons when the angel arrived. "Herald. He's at Pinto Casino and..." Dean started.

"...so are we," Dean finished noticing that Cas already transported the three of them their.

No one seemed to take notice to the three men who popped into the middle of the casino floor out of nowhere. Two people with large TV cameras were sitting at the bar drinking and keeping watch on their giant cameras. "Think he's still here?"

"There's a chance," Sam said looking around for Herald.

The lady wearing the blue lipstick strolled past the three then looked back at no one in particular, then walked off out of view. Dean turned to look at Sam with a knowing grin resulting in Sam to just sigh and roll his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked as if he didn't know.

"Can you just focus on the case for once?" Sam frowned.

"Come on Sammy, we're in Vegas. Can't expect me not to have a little fun," Dean said still grinning, gesturing to everyone and thing around them.

"We've been over this, you can have your fun after the case is solved," Sam insisted.

"Surely Cas has to think different, right? Gamble off that loose pocket change," Dean said looking over at Cas.

"I agree with Sam," Castiel said looking strait at Dean, "We have to focus on this case to the fullest or else they will get away and the troll will still be out their killing these people."

"Well,” Dean snorted and turned away, "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine."

-*-*-

"Those two brothers and that angel buddy of theirs is here," the lady with the blue lipstick said once she found somewhere to make the call without anyone hearing.

"Figured they would turn up eventually," a voice said coming out of her bracelet. "Just to clear things up, tell me again why a troll, who in all retro specs is in fact some sauding alien, would work with a demon to collect souls from those who made the deal ten years ago. Why not let them be ripped apart by hellhounds? What makes your way so bloody special?"

The troll gave a small laugh, "Who says that I just kill people who made deals ten years ago?"

"Luck can be a very hard thing to fully grasp so the people who win these big jackpots are the best targets. And it just so happens that one of the humans who's on your list just majorly won. So it's like a win-win situation," she explained, humor lingering in her voice.

The voice sighed, "Always got to make things more complicated don't you, Vriska?"

"Not complicated, more fun," she grinned then ended the call.

-*-*-

"There," Sam pointed towards the exit when he finally spotted Herald.

Dean and Castiel both turned to where Sam was pointing to, spotting Herald who was almost out the door. "Let's go," Dean said walking towards the exit

“Go where?” Sam asked, him and Castiel following Dean‘s pace.

“To keep watch on him, make sure nothing goes and makes him kill himself,” Dean answered looking behind his shoulder at the other two.

The three followed behind Herald at a safe distance, giving the illusion that he wasn't at all being followed. Carefully they followed him back to where he eagerly entered the hotel he was staying at, tightly gripping at the bag that most likely contained the money that he won not even an hour before. "What now?" Sam asked turning to Dean, "Should we go follow him or just wait out here for him to come out and be killed?"

"I could go back, grab the impalla, drive back over here and we can sit in there and wait for him to come out," Dean suggested.

"Right," Sam sighed turning away, "Seven hours of watching here we come."

"We've done worse," Dean gave a half smile and started walking back towards the casino where his car was parked at.

A few minute later Dean returned and luckily found a parking spot near the hotel's exit. After maybe an hour or two of waiting, Sam broke the silence and asked, "What if he doesn't come out? What if whatever is killing them is coming for him?"

"Well," Dean paused for a moment to look at the clock, "Then in about six and a half hours we'll go into his hotel room and make sure nothing is coming for him."

"Wonderful," Sam said sarcastically returning his attention to the hotel's front doors.

-*-*-

"And you said it would never happen, well look at what daddy brought home," Herald yelled triumphantly dropping the duffle bag that was chalked full of his winning money on the table in the center of their hotel room."

Holy shit," Amy's eyes widened eyeing up the heap of cash. "I guess I was wrong about you Herald, now all that money is going towards Izzy's collage fun, right?"

"Well not all of it," Herald panicked thinking of the fact of giving away all he worked for.

"Oh of course not, with all of this think of how many bills we could pay off," Amy put her hands together looking up at him.

"How much will that all cost?" Herald frowned knowing he shouldn't have shown her all this.

"After we put half away for Izzy, then pay off for the house and cars, you may have enough to go buy that nice recliner you were eyeing up at Walmart."

"Just the chair?" Herald frowned.

"Well, you can get whatever you want with the leftover money, just as long as I get half of the extra," Amy grinned seeing how far he'll take her bargaining.

"Thirty percent," Herald argued, "I won the money, I should get more of it."

"Forty percent," she argued not breaking a casual tone.

"Thirty five percent or no deal," Herald narrowed his eyes.

"Thirty seven percent or you sleep outside for a month," Amy said, a smirk starting to grow across her face.

"Fine," Herald hissed, finally giving in.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Amy smiled crossing her arms and leaning back on the chair she was sitting on before her husband came in with the money.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled picking up the duffle bag and caring it over to their luggage.

"If that money get's stolen, I'm gonna end up skinning you alive," Amy warned, no sense of humor or that she was kidding was lingering in her voice.

Before anyone could say anything else Amy's phone started ringing. "Who is it?" Herald asked when she picked up the phone.

"Cindi," she said with a large smile and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Cindi is one of those people who can just go on and on about absolutely nothing. Yet, Amy and her are the best of friends and somehow, Amy convinced her husband to let Cindi and her, just as annoying, fiancé to come with them. After about an hour of talking, Amy exited the bathroom, finding Herald now lounged on the sofa watching the sports channel. "I'm heading out alright, gonna meet up with Cindi," she said ,not looking back at him as she slipped her shoes on and headed towards the door.

"Alright, hey, bring back some beer when you come back, we're almost out," Herald shouted back.

Amy pretended to not hear Herald's request as she slipped out the door to meet her friend.

-*-*-

“Three more hours,” Vriska sighed.

“It’s your idea to wait eight hours tell you kill them. It would be better to just sic a hellhound after him but no,” the other person in the room said, leaning against the wall.

Vriska rolled her eyes, “You know Crowley, you can do it your way, and I’ll do it my way.”

“As you’ve clearly showed many times before,” Crowley said, after taking a drink.

“Well, guess it’s ‘fun fun in the kitchen’ as you’d say,” Vriska said examining her hand.

“I never said that,” Crowley said a bit enraged.

“Sure you never said that,” Vriska looked up over at him, “Just calm down before you end up exploding. Sure would be a lot of work just to clean you up because you blew a gasket.”

“Oh of course, wouldn’t want the little princess here to have to do any more work then she has to,” Crowley frowned, almost at the point of yelling.

And to make things worse on his behalf, Vriska just laughed and added, “Please, I’m no princess. Not in my blood color.”

“Anyways,” Crowley shook the hand he wasn’t holding the glass in, desperate to change the subject so he couldn’t end up ‘exploding’, “You mentioned to me before that the Winchesters are walking about here.”

“Oh yeah,” Vriska remembered spotting them earlier today, “Just a pair of hunters right? And then there’s there faithful little trench coat man.”

“Yeah just a pair of hunters who have a reputation of killing off four of your troll friends as well as some of the most powerful and dangerous demons here on Earth. They thought the same way about them and guess what happened to them?’

“They died,” Vriska groaned not caring about thing conversation at all.

Yes!” Crowley continued, “They kicked the bloody bucket and…”

“Stop!” Vriska shot up and shook her hands in front of her, “Don’t ever. Ever! Talk about buckets when I’m around, alright?”

“Alright?” Crowley confirmed, a bit confused.

“Good,” Vriska seemed a bit pleased with his answer as she sat back down.

-*-*-

“We’ve been sitting here for eight hours now,” Sam said still staring out the window at the hotel’s entrance. “Should we go in?”

“I think it’s a safe bet to say yes,” Dean said opening the car to step out.

“You coming with us, Cas?” Dean asked looking back at the angel who was still the back seat.

“If the troll is here, then I have to go back and alert the others to get ready for her arrival,” Castiel said getting out of the car.

“Alright,” Dean shrugged and the three of them began walking towards the entrance of the hotel.

-*-*-

“Poor little Herald, looks like your time is up,” Vriska said with a small grin plastered on her grey face as she crept out of the dark corner of the hotel room.

Herald practically fell out of his chair at the sound of her voice coming out of no where, “How…how the hell did you get in here?” His voice stuttered looking upon the grey skinned lady with horns sticking out of her head.

Her grin grew a little bit larger and pointed towards the open window, “Do I really need to go into much detail?”

“Well how, where is…how do even look like that? Is that some kind of costume?” he eventually made out, clueless on what her is really trying to say.

“This?” Vriska asked motioning towards herself. “This is who I am. All my pride and glory thatis myself combined into one sweet troll.”

“Troll? I thought those things lived under bridges?” Herald asked, panic still laced in with his voice.

Vriska snorted, “And where did you hear that? A bed time story back when you were a little wiggler?”

“Wig…what’s a wiggler?” he shook his head trying to figure out what’s happening, if he’s dreaming or not.

She shook her hand to push away the subject, “You sure ask a lot of questions don’t you?”

Nothing.

“Whatever, no harm here,” Vriska shrugged and reached into her pocket, pulling out a handful of blue dice.

“What are you going to do with those? Challenge me to a game of dungeons and dragons?” Herald commented on the dice rattling around din her metal hand.

“Nah,” she shook her head, pausing with the shaking of the dice for a moment. “They’re here to decide how I’m going to kill you. Won’t that be, great?”

She threw the handful of blue dice all over the carpeted floor of the hotel room. When all the dice stopped rolling or moving around under Vriska’s constant watch, she looked up with a crooked smile, “Decapitation it is.”

Slowly the troll made her way to the closet where she pulled out a wire hanger. She ran her fingers along the smooth, strait base of the wire hanger before continuing, “Truthfully I was hoping for something more on the order of stinging out your organs over the floor. Much more fun to watch you do to yourself but this will be fun as well.”

Herald began backing away towards the window the minute she opened the closet door. Hey, if she got in through the window, he should be able to get out too, right? “And how do you propose to behead me with a fucking hanger?”

“A girl has her secrets,” she said smoothly walking towards him, unwinding the hanger. “But you’ll find out soon because you‘ll be the one who beheads yourself.”

When she got close enough to Herald, her metal arm clamped around his wrist, almost snapping the bone in the possess, “Oh, another thing. Remember that deal you made ten years ago to get that pathetic baseball card or whatever it was? Well looks like your time is up.”

Rapidly she wrapped the wire around his throat, beginning to squeeze the life out of him. In a smooth voice she spoke the last words that he would hear alive, “Have fun in Hell, now finish this off yourself.”

Herald’s eye’s widened as her mind control swept in, then replaced her hands on the wire with his own. When he had the wire tightly in his grip, Vriska backed away and sat down on what she thought looked like the nicest chair in the room and watched him. Slowly the tightness on the wire loosened around his throat then snapped together so quick that the copper wire dug deep into his throat severing the spinal cord. His knees buckled under the corpse, hitting the head on the side of the table causing it to dismount of the body and fall to the floor.

-*-*-

“Room 324?” Sam asked quickly, standing in the middle of the hallway holding his gun up after the three exited the elevator.

“That’s what the guy in the front said,” Dean said following the number line printed on the door. “Come on Cas, don’t just stand there.”

“Dean,” Castiel said causing Dean to turn around, “I think Crowley is here too.”

“Great, just who we need to see,” Dean rolled his eyes. “As if one pain in the ass wasn’t enough to worry about.”

The angel began walking in the direction Sam and Dean were ordinary in, running the tips of his fingers along a few of the door checking to see if he was in there. “Here,” he said stopping at one of the doors. “They’re both in here.”

“They?” Sam asked looking at the door number; 324.

“Well here goes nothing,” Dean shook his shoulders a little getting ready to kick the door open.

-*-*-

“A wire hanger?” Crowley asked looking a bit impressed while circling the headless corpse, “Must ay, that’s a pretty harsh forced suicide.”

Vriska shrugged, “Have to get creative at times.”

“Mhm, howeve…no…I knew they’d catch up but not now,” Crowley almost hissed, franticly looking around the room.

“You mean the police?” Vriska pretended to be scared, shaking her hands around to add to the act, “Oh no, Crowley, what are we going to do? It’s not like there’s the king of Hell or a mind controlling troll here to save us! Oh wait, there is.”

“No the police isn’t what I spend my days worrying about. Remember how I warned you about the Winchesters? How they have the idea to kill everything they come across that isn’t a human or their precious little angel friend,” Crowley explained.

“Please,” Vriska sneered, “Let me take care of them. But just in case worst comes to worst, when the Capricorn cycle comes up, be sure to deliver them to the troll named Gamzee. He’s gone a bit off the rails since we got here due to the lack of soper slime here. He’ll get rid of them for good.”

“For good?” Crowley asked, tempted by her offer.

“Oh yeah, you could say that it’s in his blood to kill,” Vriska nodded, brushing away a strand of hair hanging in her face.

“Deal,” Crowley eventually said, sensing they were getting closer.

“If I make it through this, I’ll let you know,” Vriska said, signaling him to go.

“Alright, have fun,” Crowley rose his eye brows a little and disappeared right as the door was kicked open.

“Looking for Crowley?” Vriska asked, still sitting in her chair without her human decoy covering her. “Just missed him.”

“Well, too bad for you, we weren’t here for him,” Dean narrowed his eyes, pointing the gun strait at Vriska.

Not even the tiniest flinch came out of the troll. She rubbed the end of her nose looking directly into Dean’s eyes, an very smoothly she said to him, “Why don’t you point that gun at someone else, like maybe your brother.”

Dean’s eye’s widened, becoming fully in her control by the second word and turned the gun to face his little, well very tall little brother’s head.

“Dean!” Sam yelled putting his hands out in front of him. “Think about what you’re doing here.”

"Sorry Sammy, Dean can't thing about anything right now. He's like my own little zombie. Unfortually for him, nothing can stop him from pulling the trigger," she said with fake sympathy. "For example, why don't you shoot Sammy here in the arm.”

"Dean no!" Sam yelled a little more panicked as Dean pointed the gun down at Sam's arm and pulled the trigger.

Vriska smiled, "As you can see, he is under my control. Now Dean, finish him off."

Dean rose the barrel of the gun up under Sam's jaw line. "I don't think so," a low voice said behind Vriska, stabbing the end of his blade into her back.

Dean's trance broke off and the gun fell loose from his hands, followed by him collapsing on the ground. Castiel pulled the blade out of her back, blue blood flowing from the wound and dripping off of the sword. "Is she dead?" Sam asked, gripping the bullet hole in his arm.

Castiel shook his head and picked up the bleeding troll, "No, but killing her isn't my business to do. Oh and Sam, Dean wasn't in control. It was the troll who made him shoot you."

"I know," Sam nodded and both Vriska and Castiel disapeared.

"Dean you still alive?" Sam asked looking down at his brother.

"Yeah," Dean managed to say, holding a hand up to his head. "What happened?"

"Long story short, you shot me. Nothing to worry about though, but let's get out of here before the police show up because of the gunshot sound," Sam said inching towards the door.

Dean shook his head after Sam finished the first sentence. "Oh God Sammy, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

"I'll live, now let's go," Sam warned.

They both managed to make it back to the motel without being noticed by the police who were already starting to surround the hotel's entrance.

"That was a close one," Sam said giving a small sigh of relief once he finished up patching the bullet wound.

"Dean?" he asked concerned when there was no response. "You alright?"

"What?" Dean looked over not sure what Sam was saying. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"It wasn't your fault you know," Sam said putting what he was using as a first aid kit away.

"What? Almost shooting my brother in the head? No, not at all," Dean shook his head and turned towards the TV.

Sam sighed, "Dean you weren't you. Your mind was being controlled. It was like you were possessed. You couldn't control anything you did."

"What if..." Dean started.

"I'm still here aren’t I?" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah," Dean said.

Sam gave a small laugh, "Then there's no 'what if' about it.""Fine," Dean nodded, "Hey, as long as you're over there, and still alive, you mind fetching me a beer?"

"Oh so I'm a dog now?" Sam smirked grabbing a bottle for Dean and himself before sitting down next to his brother on the couch.

"Shut up," Dean chuckled, taking one of the bottles from Sam's grasp, then taking a quick drink.


End file.
